


Morning

by Gotsims1



Category: One Piece, Zorobin - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Zoro/Robin - Freeform, zorobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 19:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18430931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gotsims1/pseuds/Gotsims1
Summary: Intimate pseudo-drabble about the otp.





	Morning

 

With every soft kiss on his every scar she tames the fire inside of him.

Like ocean waves lapping at him on an unbearably hot summer’s day, she tugs the well-used sheets off his naked form gradually while searching his upper body, finding each healed cut still visible. Tracing the contours of his defined anatomy with her fingers lightly while his hand makes its way into her raven locks. A silky, black ocean weaving through his grip. She comes to brush his missing eye gingerly with her flower petal lips. The dormant beast leans up to kiss her directly himself before she can pull away. His grip reassuringly pushes her at the nape of her neck. A hint of his thumb strokes her slightly. Sparingly, as if he is saving up an emotional currency. He lowers himself back against the pillow. Then admires her as she lays her head across his ribs. Opens her eyes, overwhelming him with her stare. A hint of a smile spreads across each face, as he cannot hide it either. No longer needs to.

His relaxed digits rest against her throat. She takes his paw in her own and presses her lips to his hardened palm, savoring the action milisecond by milisecond, her eyes go back to rest.

She lets go of existence, lowers herself onto him and begins melting into his torso. Ray of sunlight falling across them from a nearby window as time ceases to exist.

After years of cold tears, the fire she catches from contact with him, is welcomed.


End file.
